The Iron Captain
by Orakle
Summary: A Captain of a Dog of war Company is the sole survivor of a brutal siege. Alone he must rise from the ashes of his old company and rebulid anew with his cunning and his combat skills to survive. Will he manage to become a great and respected general or will he fail and let his and his friend's legacy become dust ? Warhammer Fantasy Fanfiction. I'm not a native English speaker.
1. The Fall of Luccini

**Hey my name's Oracle14 and this is my first warhammer fanfic. I really wanted to try a bit of Warhammer. So here it his.**

 **PS: This chapter won't have a lot of action. It will get more rolling at the next chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The fall of Luccini

* * *

City of Luccini. Tilea.

The smell of blood and smoke flooded the air. I woke up with a heavy and stinking weight on my back. I tried to shrug it lightly. It doesn't work. I tried harder and this time the weight finally slided off my back. I got on my feet slowly, I fellt groggy. I looked at the weight and realize it was an Ork, a Big'Un. I looked around. The street was littered with corpses of humans, goblins, orks and even a fucking troll. I looked up at the hill and saw the temple of Luccini where smoke came from. I hear the battle cry of the Leopard guard and the greenskins as well as the sound of rifle. The Leopard must be fighting for every inch of the temple. I looked at a peculiar corpse near me. It was Isabella, my second in command and the best swordwoman of the Old World around her was a circle of dead ork at least a dozen. I looked at the wall and I remembered.

* * *

 _Flashback : Three hours ago_

I was looking at the hord of greenskins that were massed a few hundred meters from the walls just beyon cannon reach. There were so many of them at least fifteen thousand against our garnison of seven thousand soldier. I looked with the spyglass and saw some trolls, after looking at the goblin'sgoblin launcher I finally setted my eyes o their Warboss an enormous green mass of muscle, a big pea, with an axe my size, and a jaw that could cut my neck so he could eat my head. I shuddered and stopped looking at the Warboss. I've had many encounter with orks and gobelins but i never saw a ork that big. I gulped. _Keep calm, you idiot_ Iscreamed in my head. Before I could answer to my own words i heard someone calling my name.

« Hey Enrico ! » yelled Isabella « What'cha doin' ? » She came close to me and looked at me expecting a quick answer.

She was a lithe, almost feline-like , beautiful Tilean woman with light auburn hair and sparkling green eyes.

« Isabella while I appreciate you as a friend outside the battlefield we are soon going to fight so I expect you to treat me like you captain, understood ? » I said for the thousandth time in my life.

« Nope, and you didn't answer my question Riri. » She said inching closer with a playful smirk. « Now be a good commander and answer the question, Riri. »

My eyebrow twitched after she finished her phrase. I hated it when she called me that and the worst was that she called me with this stupid nickname since day one.

I yelled « My name is not RIRI ! »

I shouted so loud that multiple head looked at me. Some wore a smirk while other a look of confusion or annoyance. I forgot that i was on the wall and that many soldier were here. There was some Marksmen of Miragliono, some Alcatani and of course my company : The Iron Brotherhood.

They were my pride, expert swordsmen and sword-women, master at the art of killing, disciplined, proud and courageous warrior on the battlefield, but only on the battlefield.

They were all smirking at my outburst but a dark glare promising a ¾ cut of their payments was enough to put them back to work. I returned my attention on the origin of my trouble. I sighed, if only my « payment hellish cut » glare, as the men named it, could work on her.

« Answer the question _Riri »_ the troublemaker said while emphasizing on the last word.

I decided to keep calm and answer her question. _And once again the mighty Enrico Valera « The Iron Captain»_ _lose to a women a head shorter than him._

« I was watching the bastard » I showed the green-skins with my thumb « to spot their Warboss. »

Isabella's face grew serious as her soldier face came. « How big is he ? » she asked. There was no room for fun in her voice. Her posture was that of the soldier. It was like her coy and sly her never existed.

« He is enormous 3,5 meter, counting the helmet. He has an axe my size approximately, it seems he has a retinue of two dozen of Black Orks and a troll. I also saw a goblin shaman 'round him » I said.

I continued to explain her on detail the composition of the enemy army. She grew more and more nervous after each sentence. To a stranger whe would look very calm and in control of the situation but I saw the sign of nervousness : finger shaking lightly, eyes refusing to look at the green tide, foot shuffling on the floor. I knew her for seven years so I knew,most of the times, how she felt.

I couldn't blame her to be nervous had it be eight years ago i would have probably broken and thought i would die.

« I see » was the only answer from my lieutenant. « I will inspect the troops. »

« Carry on Lieutenant » I answered

« Yes, Captain Riri » She said with a laugh and before i could scold her she disappeared. It was with heavy sigh that I sat on a barrel.

« How is it going Captain Riri ? » said one of my men who was passing by.

« Shut the fuck up Zeismann » was the five word he heard before getting kicked in the ass.

I looked at Isabella's corpse who wear a large wound just under her breast. I kneel next to her, take her hand and kissed it as tears fell on my cheeks.

« I'm so sorry. »

Then I closed her eyes and carried her to bury her. I didn't want those monsters to ate her afterwards.

 _Flashback : 2 hours ago_

We had been pushed back by the Greenskin and we couldn't hold the wall anymore. Half of my company was dead and the Alcatani were down to a third of their member, only the Miraglionos lost a few men. I ordered the rtreat and since the Alcatani's leader was dead the goodhearted pikeman followed me. My plan was to hold them off at the exit of the stairs.

When we got out of the staircase and were on the road behind the walls, i saw Isabella rushing at me and before ic ould say anything she grabbed by my collard and said :

« Since we're going to die I'm not going to die without doing this. »

She then pulled my face closer to her and kissed me furiously. I froze but after a second i returned the kiss with passion, i loved her for a long time but never found the courage to confess. Apparently it was the same for her. After she pulled she said :

« I love you Enrico »

And naturally my answer was :

« I love you too. »

And second after we prepared to fight for our lives.

I kept walking in the street where hundred of corpses lied. I recognize some of my men : Fern, Emilio, Anna, Wilhelm... My whole company was destroyed. They were my familly and now they're just gone... I saw many deaths in my career, it's part of the job, I've seen many of my brothers and sisters in arms die but never had I seen a slaughter greater than that. I see a large crater, with black and charred bits of... whatever the hell it was. Oh yes it was that gobo shaman that this crazy son of a bitch Thomas killed. The Bretonnian had simply thrown his sword at the shaman and killed him, at the same time the magic energy that the gobo stocked was brutally released and the result was devastating explosion. I tried to find Thomas but only to see his headless corpse.

I continued to walk, alone, every green bastard were at the temple trying to kill Leopold's Leopard Company. At least I wasn't not going to be attacked. I was proven wrong minute later as I was attacked by a goblin .With Isabella in my arm I kicked the little bastard and break his neck while trying to strangle him with my foot, my armor did most of the job. I didn't really paid him attention, I was too much focused on my task.

I finally arrived at the gate and checked that no green-skins was near, just before exiting I pick up a crossbow abandoned on the floor. I slung it on my back so i could carry Isabella. I also salvaged some crossbow bolts. I finally left the city. After wandering for some time I found a horse.

 _He surely got scared and ran away._ I thought as I watched the gray stallion. He was wandering, walking, eating not giving a damn about what happened in the city. I thought about the common folks that were livig their happy lives, they were just like that stallion. The people of Luccini had been the same, arrogant, sure that nothing would happen to them. _And now their ork's food._ I thought grimly.

I sighed and approached the horse carefully, he sensed me approach and turn toward me, looking at me, judging me to see if i was a threat. I was afraid that will sacre him and that he would run away. Apparently I wasn't that scary since he staid motionless. I kept walking toward him until i touched his muzzle, he neighed a bit but staid calm. I walked to his left flank and touched it, he neighed a second time but didn't do anything to hurt me. I put my foot o the saddle, with Isabella in my arms mounting the horse was difficult but i managed to do it. The horse didn't seemed to mind me and he advanced when i gave the order.

I rode six hours without a break so I could get to my destination faster. When I arrived I dismounted slowly. Slowly, ceremoniously made my way to a destroyed village. After arriving i took a little dirt road to the left and after a handful of minuted finally arrived to Isabella's favorite spot.

 _Flashback : Three years ago._

We rode for two days and finally arrived to the village, it was just me and Isabella, she wanted to see her parents and I really needed a vacation so I let Stanza led the men. But when we arrived it wasn't a sight of lush full vegetation or little wood houses that greeted us but only charred remnants of said house and of their inhabitants.

Isabellla mourned before the house of her parents and headed straight to her spot without a word. I followed suit and silently. The spot in question was a waterfall flanked by white stone cliff and healthy green tree. There was some natural stairs made of drt that lead to a peeble beach. It wasn't the most impressive or tallest of waterfall but there was an aura of calmness and serenity. We sat there for some hours silently. Until she talked :

« You know my parents always brought me here when iI was a kid. Sometime our friend of the village would come and we would eat and laugh together. Those memories are the dearest of my life. »

I watched her silently, she had a small sad smile. She looked at me and I wrapped my arm around her.

« You know there is someone that made my memories even better. » she softly said.

I asked who he or she was, she then looked at me like I was the most stupid person in the universe before laughing.

« Of course you don't know, you're thicker than a brick. »

« Hey ! I'm very intelligent. » I protested vexed.

She continued to laugh before calming down. She looked at me with a genuine smile, not one of those playful smirk she often wore, and said :

« We should go back with the other. »

Before we headed to the Company, I looked at her dead serious and promised :

« Don't worry Isa, we'll find the bastards and kill them.

And after this solemn promise we went back to our family. Our brothers of blood.

 _We found the bastard and oh boy we maked them pay. It had been a small band of bandits and looters thet no one would cry._

I also remembered that she was the reason i let women enter the Company. She had best me to puple when I rejected her application to join my boys after I said women were too weak to be accepted.

 _I was this day that I understood the word respect. She bested me at archery, swordmanship and hand to hand comabt._ I thought fondly. After that all were accpted into the Brotherhood.

I started digging a grave with a shovel I salvaged from the ruins. I digged, I digged and I digged unitil my muscle burned. After digging a meter deep and wide trench I buried my faithful Lieutenant, comrade, friend and if the gods had permitted lover. I took thick plank of wood to protect her from animals and sealed her grave. I then took tow plank, nailed them together and wrote her name and epitath

Here lies Isabella Corallla. Brave of Luccini, esteemed advisor and lieutenant. My love. May she rests in peace. 2498 IC.

I did a prayer to all the god I knew before finally turning back tears flowing freely on my cheeks.

 _What are you doing you fool. I can hear Isa calling us Crybaby Riri from heaven. Pull yourself together man._ The harsh voice barked in my head. He was right I needed to be strong. Just like her. And so I departed to a new journey.

« I think we agree the past is over »

-George Washington

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it. I put a lot of romance in this first chapter but it's goal is to add some depth to the character and give him something to believe in, a memory to rely on. THERE WILL BE MORE ACTION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS DO NOT WORRY.  
**

 **Please leave a comment if you want. I accept both bad and good reviews. Please tell me if something's wrong.**

 **See ya !**

 **Oracle14**


	2. The City of Verezzo

**Hello it's Oracle14 and this is the second chapter of The Iron Captain.**

 **I wanted to clear up a thing : I messed up the date at the precedent chapter I said 2198 IC but it's actually 2498 IC**

 **I wanted to upload faster but I was with my family in Italy and I didn't had my laptop.**

 **I wish you a good reading.**

* * *

It had been five days since I left Varenzo, Isabella's native village. I was heading to Verrezo to warn the Merchant families about the oncoming greenskin invasion. I pushed my horse to it's limit before changing it. To get an other horse I had to steal it at night from a farmer and swap it with my own. Luckily for me the farmer's horse was a powerful black and white stallion. Unfortunately for me I woke up the farmer. I had to flee an angry farmer armed with a pitchfork while I was yelling that it was for the greater good and that an Ork Waaaagh was coming. Even now I think that this farmer never listened to me and was killed by this Waaagh.

It was after noon that I saw the walls of City-state was famous for it's traders and Merchants. It was overcrowded and the streets were narrow, it felt like a prison, however this non-hostile, yet, human company was welcomed. Two days of intense travel into the wild, surrounded by hostile lifeforms made me overjoyed of any human contact.

I made my way to the gate on top of my horse. My look was more of a starved mercenary, which was what I was, than a dashing merchants and thus I was stopped at the gate by a quatuor of suspicious guards. They were clad in a classic Tilean armor, two of them wielded a mace and a shield while the other two had long and sharp pikes.

« Halt stranger, what bring you here in the Serene Republic of Verezzo ? » called guard number one.

The men were in a position were the pike-men could quickly kill my horse and let the mace-wielder slaughter me while I was flat on my ass. Had the situation not be that dire I would have liked their tactics but I was starved and in a hurry.

« I'm Enrico Valera, Captain of the Iron Brotherhood, I come to bring a message to the Most Serene Elected Merchants of the city. »

I heard the pike-men in the back whispering, after all I was quite famous, a part of me was happy of the attention I received, but my rational part told me it wasn't time to gloat.

« What happened to you Captain ? Seems like you got roughed up, and not just a bit. And where are your men ? » asked guard number one, it was pretty obvious he was the chief of this unit.

« Luccini was destroyed by a hord of greenskin. If I'm right then I'm the sole survivor. »

The four guard looked at me crestfallen, like I grew a second head. After all Luccini was renowned for it's military might, it had the second most powerful army in Tilea, just under Remas and boasted one if not the most powerful human fleet in the Old World.

« I... I.. will ask the Elected Merchants for an audience, I'm sure they will receive you, especially with the new you're bringing. » said the chief.

He looked at me for a moment.

« We can't have you talking to the Merchants like that, come with me. » he gestured at me to come closer. « Marcio, Leo, Johe you stay here, I'll send Victorio to replace me. An don't slack you bastards. »

His orders were met by a chorus of aye. Satisfied he led me towards the inner city, before entering the city I heard a few 'lucky bastard fleeing guard duty' or something like this.

We stopped before a stable filled with two dozen of boxes.

« Leave your horse here, we will take care of it. »

I dismounted and handed him the stallion's reins, to guide him. The chief led it toward one of the boxes and a employee quickly ran to open the door of the box. When he asked for payment the guard grunted and told him that it was state business. The employee looked rather disappointed and left without a word.

« T's a good beast ye have here friend » said a voice in my back.

I turned around and faced an old man looking at my horse with greed in his eye. His accent was certainly not Tilean, he was probably from Sartosa.

« What's tha price on tha horse ? »

« He is not for sale old man. »

« I'm sure I could fetch ye a good price for it »

Before I could answer him the chief came and talked to the stubborn man.

« Get lost Blackteeth stop harassing people or I will have to throw you to jail. » said the guard with steel in his voice.

« Oh c'mon Sarre, can't ye let an ol' man do his business ? »

« I know what kind of business you do Blackteeth, now go before I call my pals. » threatened Sarre, since it was apparently his name.,

« Aye, aye I get it Lieutenant. » Blackteeth turned to me « And if ye change yer mind yung lad come at me, I'm at the tavern of tha Golden Boar»

And thus the pirate departed. I turned my head to Sarre and asked him :

« He's a pirate right ? Why would he need a horse ? »

« I don't know and I don't want to know. » was the Lieutenant simple answer.

« Also Verrezo is a inland city so why is he here ? »

« I think he's here to try bribing a few men, I also heard that he got his ass whooped. Maybe he is seeking to recruit more men or maybe tring to hire carpenters to repair his ship. »

« That doesn't seem to really worry you. »

He looked at me and heavily sighed.

« It's not like we can do something, he doesn't have a bounty here, nor did he commit crimes in the Republic's controlled sea. He is wanted in Remas for attacking their merchant ship, I doubt the Elected Merchants are going to do something about it. Our trading relations with them are practicaly null after the last war. I even think they're going to help him ya know. Maybe even hire him as a privateer »

« Well that would make sense I guess. »

We made our way toward a barrack, and Sarre led me to a secluded room.

« Here there is a bath and a bed. I'll send a servant to bring you fresh cloth. »

« Thank you Lieutenant » I was sincere in my answer.

« Ah, don't worry about it. You gave me a great excuse to escape guard duty at least. Well I think it's goodbye Captain Valera. »

« I hope we will be able to see each other soon. »

And it is with those parting words that Sarre closed the door.

I went straight to the bath room and closed the curtain, it was with great pleasure that I entered the warm water. It was already prepared when I arrived. I let myself relax until I heard a knock on the door.

« Sir Valera, I'm here with your clothes. »

Sir, uh, no one called me that before. Nonetheless I shout to the boy to come in and to let my clothes on my bed.

I got out of the bath and went to put my new clothes on. They consisted of a white shirt with black trousers and a deep purple cloak. While I personaly disliked purple I was obligated to wear it since it was the color of the city. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had deep brown curly hair with brown eyes, I had a scar on my cheek that went from my left ear to my chin, I had a thick pencil mustache. I had a 6 days beard because I didn't shave since I left Luccini. I took the razor and shaved my beard.

I picked a book that was on a shelf and started reading it. Unlike a lot of people I knew how to read, I even knew four other langauges Estalian, Bretonnian, Reikspiel the language of The Empire and Kislevite. I also had notions in Arabian. Thanks to my childhood I had a very good education, especially on luinguistics. My father was a rich Merchant of Remas, he taught me how to read, talk, count, trade and even fight. Well it all ended _that_ night

I remembered, the fire, the screams, the assassins. Even today I sometime woke up wet with sweat in the middle of the night. It was after the brutal murder of my parents that I fled taking with me a large sum of money. I founded my company, we trained, we fought, we drank, we laughed.

The memory made me cry a bit, I was alone in my room. Alone.

I stayed like this until I heard a knock on the door.

« Sir Valera, the Elected Merchants have agreed to give you an audience. You have been summoned immidiately, you have five minutes to prepare yourself then I will escort you to the Merchants. »

« Very well I'm coming. » I made sure that everything was in order and stepped out of the room.

I was met by a fancy looking soldier with a full gold colored armor. The guard's helmet was surmounted by a big red plumet. I recognized the uniform of Ricco's Republican guard, the elite mercenary pike-men. They were renowned to have help during the Rema's revolution. Feared by the city's politician they were betrayed. It appeared they found work to guard the rivals of their native city.

The guard turned around and started walking with great paces apparently eager to finish the measly task of escorting me. We walked through numerous corridor before exiting the barrack. Their was a carriage waiting for us and the guard told me to climb. The carriage was big enough to fit six person and was occupied by two other Republican guards.

The trip to the Elected Merchants palace was made in the utmost silence. The guards were like statue and their helmet didn't allow me to see ther facial expression. I looked at the window and saw the overcrowded and narrow street of Verezzo. Like everytime they were filled with merchants that shouted their price, people arguing about said price and numerous guard to maintain public order.

After thirty minutes we finally we finally arrived at the palace. It was a gigantic structure looking like Myrmidia's cathedral at Remas. The gates were five times the size of a man and were painted in deep purple. A dozen of soldier were guarding the doors. We walked to them . The leader of the squad came to meet my escort and talked with him. After a handful of second the Guard's leader gestures at his men, who shouted in a hole and the door was opened.

« You may enter the palace » said the door's guard chief.

We entered the palace and were greeted by a huge entrance, the ceiling was decorated by paintings depicting the deeds of the ancient Tilean Empire. The ceiling itself was supported by large marble pillars with engravings of soldier, dragons, gods and other beast and creature.

The guard who came to my door was leading while the two others were trailing behind me . We kept walking for a handful of minutes before climbing a volley of stairs. We were then faced by another big purple door with the chimera symbol on it. The door was guarded by two Republican guardsmen who blocked our way by crossing their pikes.

We waited for a bit before three knocks came from behind the doors, the guards disengaged their pikes to let us pass and the doors opened. My escort retreated.

It was alone that I walked into the Merchant's room.. Before me were three thrones. Behind each of them was a banner with a color, blue, red and yellow.

The thrones were place in a semicircle position. The siege in the center was the biggest, it had the red banner behind it. A enormous man was sitting on the throne, he was wearing a heavy plate armor decorated with gold, the armor was encompassed in a red cloak, a sword and a jewel were embroided. He had blond hair and blue man had on each finger a ring with jewels. His name was Marcus Igno, he was a very famous and wealthy merchants, prior to his merchant carreer he was a mercenary and was quite famous for his skill with a morningstar. Said weapon was on his right side. Marcus was nicknamed the Warrior-Merchant for his skill in both trading and fighting. He was well loved by the people. It was no surprise to see him at the head of the city.

On the left throne, which was before the green banner was a beautiful woman clad in an emeral green dress adorned with silver linings. She had long raven hair and sparkling green eyes. She was Eleanora Di Verezzo, she was also known as the Emerald Viper because of her numerous use of underhanded tactics and betrayal. It was astounding to see her at the council, but after all Verezzo's elections are not that fair.

On the final throne, the right one, with the blue banner, there was a man sitting. He had black hair and black eyes. He was dressed in an all blue toga incrusted with jewel mostly sapphire. I didn't recognize the man, I had never met him or heard about him.

I advanced at the center of the room, and knelt.

« I am Enrico Valera, Captain of the now destroyed Iron Brotherhood. I am the only survivor of the siege of Luccini. The city has fallen, the army was destroyed and the navy was sunk. »

This introduction left the Merchants silent for a moment before Marcus spoke.

« Rise Captain Valera. You bring worrying news, Luccini was one of the most powerful city of Tilean it's fall is maybe the beggining of something even worse. I thought that the city's garrison and defense were one of the best »

I rose and swallowed heavily.

« It's because some of the mercenary choose to... 'end their contract prematurely' leaving a three thousands men hole in our defences. The Ork Waaaagh was also helped by a Shaman and had a powerful and charismatic Warlord to lead them. »

Before anyone else could speak Eleanora spoke.

« How did you survive Captain, care to tell us the story of the siege. » She spoke with a smile but I could feel the venom behind them. She truly deseved her nickname.

I opened my mouth to speak.

* * *

 **Ha ! You thought it was some action but no it was me cliffhanger !**

 **I hope you had a good read.**

 **Here are some information about the lore of the story. ( since I changed some things.)**

 **The date is 2498.**

 **Verezzo is normally ruled by one elected Merchant but I preferred to add other Elected Merchants.**

 **Enrico is 27.**

 **A tilean armor is basically a Roman armor but with sturdier iron plate.**

 **The city of Verezzo and Remas are rivals.**

 **Well that's all. Do not hesitate to comments.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Oracle14**


	3. Chapter 3: The battle of Luccini

Hello everyone, how are you ? I hope you're fine and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

I posted late because I was with my familly at one of their friend's house and I did not had my computer.

* * *

So here it is The battle.

City-state of Luccini. Six days before.

I was watching the green tide, observing every movement it made. Out of the blue the sounds of war drum filled the air and the green-skins began their march toward the city.

« TO ARMS ! TO ARMS THE BEASTS ARE COMING ! »

My shout was heard by many mens and they moved into their respective positions. The Miragliono's marskmen were the first line so they could have clear shots. My company occupied the second line while the Alcatani pikemens occupied the third and last line. The Marskmen would retreat the moment the ork put their siege tower or their ladder in position. When they finished retreating my unit will take the first line and stop the orks with our blades. The Alcatani will be protected and thus will be able to impale the orks. While it was not the most impressive tactic it was effective enough.

I saw my lieutenant, Isabella, rush to me, she was pale and seemed out of breath. She tried to talk to me but only panted.

« Wow, wow calm down Isa. What do you want to tell me ? »

« The.. huff.. mercenaries.. uf. Most of them have fled. »

My eyes bulged from my skull. One does ot simply walk away like that !

« WHAT ! How many!? »

« At least three thousands, if not more. They fled by boat, unarmed boat. They were all sunk by greenskins ship. No need to worry 'bout an attack from behind. » she said after seeing my pale face They got cocky and tried to attack the port. They were so stupid and excited that they crashed and ram into each other. The rest got picked off one by one by the cannons. »

That was bad … It was a third of our defences. The worst was that most of the city's own military forces were composed of poorly trained conscripted militias. The only good point was that the remaining mercenaries were the bravest and fiercest of the hired swords. I quickly calculated in my head. If we lost three thousands men then that means we're stuck with seven thousands including two thousand five hundred regular soldier, four thousands militiamen and five hundred mercenaries. While the manpower was sufficient the men themselves weren't good enough.

The militias were badly trained and equipped and had low morale. The regulars were better but lacked actual experience, only a handful of veterans had experience. The city's government, who was very rich prefered to hire mercenaries rather than sending their own troopes. It was also the reason they hired so many mercenaries.

 _Well coward mercenaries They got what they deserved._

I looked at the walls and saw militiamen instead of mercenaries. The militiamen were supposed to be the reserves, the mercenaries and regulars were supposed to take the brunt of the assault. After allless mercenaries equals less payment.

« Well, we'll have to do without them. Get ready. »

« Sir, yes sir » said Isabella with a mock salute.

I smiled a bit when she turned her back. Even close to death she still tried to lighten up the mood.

I focused my attention back on the green tide. The sounds of their march was like thunder. It was a green unstoppable tidal wave. And it headed straight at us. The orks kept running towards the walls when suddenly the sound of cannon and the smell of gunpowder culd be heard. The cannon had opened fire. Cannobals and mortar round shredded the massive ork steamroller. Dozen of orks and gobin were sent flying. Despite this brutal rain of death the orks kept running. The trebuchets also began to launch their dedly projectiles. The boulders were wrapped in inflammable tissue and sent ablaze to deal maximum damage. I suddenly remembered a sentence from my mentor.

If the ennemy is at range then you're also at range.

To confirm this quote boulders came from the ork's side. They were launched by those ork's trebuchet called rock lobba. The boulders crashed on the city's wall but the fortification resisted the assualt. Some boulders went higher and crashed onto nearby house. I even saw on an other section of the wall a rock crashing into ranks of militiamen sending them in every direction.

Just after the crossbowmen took aim and unleashed a deadly volley of bolts. The bolts soared in the sky before piercing the freenskins with their steel tips. The musketeers fired soon after and the deadly projectiles found their way into ork's body. The shooters disn't really need to aim because the green mass was so compact that a hit was guaranteed.

The artillery unleashed volley after volley of cannonballs, boulders and mortar rounds. The muskets and crossbows reaped waves after waves of green-skins. Unfortunately it wasn't enough as the green tsunami still continued to advance. Primitive orks and goblin arrow landed on the defenders. While some were lucky and found their way into soft flesh most of the bounced on armor or shield.

Soon ladders were put and siege towers set. The Marskmen fell back while my men advanced. Some of them began pushing the ladders with success. Unfortunately hooks and dozen of ladder wre set and green-skins began to climb. However the greatest threat was the siege tower just in front of me.

The huge door opened and slamed the wall with a loud thump. Cry and shouts of 'WAAAAAAAAAAAAGH' could be heard .

I quickly drew my gun and fired on the tallest orks that I saw, the bullet pierced his skull. However the greenskin was so hellbent on killing me that he kept running for several seconds. Around me my brothers and sister in arms followed my example and many orks died pierced by bullet. I thanked whatever god that guided me to this forgotten armory full of pistols and ammuition. It wouldn't stop the hord but at least kill a few and save more lives.

« BRACE YOURSELVES MEN ! AND KILL AS MANY ORK YOU CAN ! FOR LUCCINI ! FOR THE LEOPARD ! »

The men soon shouted cry for victory and glory, as well as some insults for the Orks. I braced myself as the first ork was charging toward me. I waited for him to come at my range. When he did I stepped back, letting him on the walls so he could not take advantage of the high ground. I brough my sword down on him to cleave his head. He countered whith his own sword., a glorified rusted bt of cutting metal. I quickly stabbed him in the head with my dagger. I withdrew my dagger and attacked the next ork. This one was bigger and had a big nasty looking axe. He made circular movemet, cutting the head of one f my comrades, a woman by the name of Gretel. In his momentum he left himself wide opened, I used this momentary weakness to run at him and stick my sword in his heart. The rusty piece of armor he wore couldn't stop my blade. I pushed with a rough kick and freed my blade, it was covered in green blood now.

All around me the battle was raging, hundreds of men were resisting the assault of hundreds of greenskins. Each side refusing to yield, refusing to retreat. Iron brethren were cutting green limbs, Alcatani were piercing green flesh sometime pushing orks and making them fall over the walls. However the orks themselves were killing many of my fellow human. They hacked swordsman into pieces while nasty small goblins were sneaking behind them and were killing pikemen. It was pandemonium.

 _It can't get worse._

Of course I had to be proven wrong as suddenly an enormous explosion rocked the fortification, sending orks, goblin and human alike on the floor. I managed to get up quicly while killing a fallen greenskin. I looked and saw that a good portion of the neighboring wall section had been blown up.

I heard the sound a powerful horm rang. It was a charge. The shaman had blown the fucking wall. I saw the Warboss and his retinued charge at the wall, a portion of his force behind him.

 _Shite._

It was the only though in my head. I was so shocked that I didn't saw the ork coming near me, a bloodied hammer in his hand. I spotted him as he raised his hammer, It was impossible for me to block, but before he could brought the hammer down a blade pierced his throat, the steel tip was visible. The blade was withdrew and behind him stood Isa, my lieutenant, my savior, my comrade, my friend.

« Nobody. Touch, Him. Except. ME ! »

I gulped. _Wow that's scary._

She looked at me and said.

« Well don't stand here you little shit. Do something ! »

I didn't reply and chose instead to get up and fight. I whirled around and saw an ork looming over a disarmed soldier, I rushed toward the green beast before plunging my sword in his skull. I freed my blade and kicked the ork's corpse to make it fall. I helped the soldier up before plunging into battle once more.

An ork arm was cut by my sword before my dagger plunged in it's owner eyes. A well placed kick reaped an ork leg, shortly after a blade was deep in a greenskin brain. Three goblins tried to attack me, I kicked the first hard enough to sen him on the floor. The second was rewarded by a throwing knife in his head while the third got his arm and head chopped off.

I saw Isa with her dual blade spinning, jumping cutting and stabbing ork. She was truly a deadly whirlwind. While most of my men were brutal, she kept her feminine grace, she was like Myrmidia a Godess of war. With horror I saw her get bashed in the stomach by an giant Ork. Her attacker had a deep green skin and wore elaborate set of plate as an armour. He wielded in one hand a tower shield and in the other a hammer covered of spike. The Black Ork raised said hammer, but before he could bring it down I was already on him. I crashed on his exposed flank and managed to repel him. He lost for a moment his balance before regaining it. He turned his head toward me and looked at me with deadly red eyes.

I looked at Isabella.

« Together. »

She answered with a nod. It was all I needed.

We rushed at the monster. I charged head on while Isa circled the beast to the right. The green-skin lifted his hammer in the air before bringing it down to crush me. I narrowly evaded it by rolling on the floor. The impact sent me even farther. I quicly got up while throwing two knives at the Black Ork. One of them bounced on the armor while the other stuck itself. The ork swatted the knife which falled on the ground.

« Oi'm gonna krush ya little 'Umie. » roared the ork

He rushed at me once again but an impact on his back sent him on the ground. He falled face fisrt and met the floor with a harsh sound. His nose must have been broken because blood spilled on the floor. I did not wait for him to get up and duel him loyally, I swiftly jabbed my sword and my dagger in his skull. Digging as deep as I could. I freed my balde and the ork twitched for some moment before finally dying. I exhaled deeply

« We need to get out of here QUICK ! » yelled Isa.

I looked around me and saw many ork encircling us We were cut off from the main group who was cornered near the stair. I looked at Isa with determination.

« Together again »

And without confirmation, which was not needed whe rushed at the ork carving a bloody path through the living wall. My left arm was grazed by an axe. It's owner soon fell on the ground with a bloody wound in his skull. We killed a dozen of ork and goblin before joining with the main group.

We both narrowly avoided a couple of pikes coming at us before the soldier saw that we didn't had green skin. The mercenaries let us passed by opening their ranks. There were a quarter of my men still alive and half of the pikemen.

 _What a butchery._

The Alcatani leader was dead, I saw his head being brandished by an ork. I shouted.

« Fall back at the exit of the stair and in order. I need five volunteer to hold the place. »

My plan was simple. Since we'd lost our advantage at the wall we would reatreat at the exit of the stair. The exit being narrow the ork wouldn't be able to use their numbers as an advantage, knowing them they wuld probably fight between each other to decide who was going through the gate first.

go. I hoped that the city's guard at the other side of the wall would be able to hold the greenskins. They were trained and had actual good shield and spear, they adopted a tetsudo formation and were able to fend for themselves, for now.

I neede only five men to hold the place until we finished our retreat. Ten men volunteered. I told them that five was enough but they wouldn't budge. I sighed, the volunteers were a mix of Alcatani and Iron Brethren, I saw a stray regular with them. The rest of the men retreated, leaving the volunteers behind, we knew that they wouldn't survive. I was with Isa the last to leave.

« Good luck ! » I shouted.

« We don't need luck we nedd a bloody miracle ! » answered one of them.

I did not see who it was because I was already in the stair tower. As I climbed the stairs down I prayed for them. I did not pray for them to survive because it was impossible, I prayed for them to have a quick death and to kill as many ork as possible.

* * *

I skipped the part about Isa and me. I did **not** want the council to know about that.

We waited for five minuted before hearing the ork running down the stairs. I thanked the men for keeping them occupied so long. I steeled myself and unsheathed my sword and dagger. It was payback time.

The first ork to exit was promptly stabbed in the head, the second blocked by the first got his his throat pierced by a pike. It kept gong on like this for a dozen of minuted. Most of the orks were dead. The only injury was a grazed leg.

 _Good._

And hell broke loose.

« If something goes down the drain then it will keep going down the drain. »

-Law of maximum pain in the ass.

-Loi de l'emerdement maximum. (In french)

Author : My familly

* * *

Cliff hanger !

HA !

Sorry.

I hope you'd a good reading.

I'm soon going to enter high-school but I'm going to try to update as quick as I can.

Goodbye

Oracle 14


End file.
